


Start of something new

by kirakiraakira13



Series: Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea! [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asian Character(s), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grantaire & Marius are half siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vietnamese Cosette & Combeferre, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: He doesn’t need to look back to know his brother’s face is now red as a ripped tomato. This is totally worth it though, little miss loves it because she shifts closer to Grantaire, her face is beaming, she couldn’t stop smiling and she stops him once or twice to ask whether if he could send her the photos later? – and when it comes to Courf’s turn, Enjolras’ voice informs them incredulously right behind Grantaire that has him almost jump out of the chair in surprise – “I think Pontmercy fainted.”
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> For Julia and Bird App Misery. 
> 
> Apologize in advanced for the grammar mistakes, I know they're lurking in there somewhere... Further notes will be added at the end.

It took Courfeyrac a full month and two extra weeks to convinced Marius to introduce Cosette to their entire squad and bring her to Café Musain.

He ran into her 5 months ago when Marius thought it would be such a nice idea learning a new Asian language –too many took Korean now, even when Joly spent weeks to suggest he would gladly help – _maybe it’s not the right time yet Joly_ ; no, he doesn’t have enough power to Pontmercying through Mandarin and Japanese’s Kanji – so Vietnamese he chose, perhaps, he chose _Right_ , for Cosette was the tutor and from the moment their little brother set his eyes on the girl – he went head over heels for her. They remembered still of the day Marius bursted into their meeting, eyes wild, cheeks flushed – declaring that he’s in fact, in Love, “ _at first sight!_ ” claimed Jehan with a hand drapping over their forehead, dramatically – and sent Enjolras’ temper off the roof as he was in the middle of addressing a rather important matter.

Anyway, every matters ever to Enjolras could be deemed as important.

After that, two weeks later, Marius announced simply that he had successfully wooed the girl and they are now dating. And no, he isn’t going to introduce Cosette to them anytime soon, no mater how prettily they might beg, _Courfeyrac stop pulling those puppy faces on me it won’t work I’m immune!_

-

Grantaire takes a full sip from his cup – just spritz aperol, nothing more, courtesy of Musichetta who is currently busy smiling behind the court – before he finds the olive rolled into his mouth, which forces him to chew on it slowly and misses the entrance of his step brother and his mysterious girlfriend.

Cosette, turns out to be just as they expected, a small girl with sunlit smiles that show her dimples to win any hearts of stone – next to Grantaire’s right, he could see Eponine quitely switches in her chair. The lovebirds are wearing matching white tee, while Marius has plaid throw over him, Cosette wears a flowery Hawaiian shirt that goes well with the bright scrunchy on her high ponytail, which earns a compliment from Jehan that leads to a bright Cosette smile and Grantaire is quite sure everybody’s hearts melt a bit at the marvelous sight.

-

Cosette is indeed a force of nature, twenty minutes after showing up in the café, they find her laughing at Bahorel’s usual corner, one arm locks with Joly and the other tangles in Jehan’s bright green cardigan. Bahorel seems to be sweft off his feet as well, charmed completely because he immediately pulls out his handy origami set made and gifted to him by Feuilly – that got Bossuet’s attention, and they soon ended up in a demonstration of paper skills to surprise Cosette.

“How’s things little bro?” Grantaire nudges on Marius standing at the bar, he is still wearing this dumbfounded look on his face, as if he couldn’t fathom the information that Cosette is his girlfriend yet, and she is getting along with his friends.

“Surreal,” he manages a mutter under his breathe, excepting his coffee handled to him by Grantaire, “I guess the next thing is to bring her home then.”

“Maman knows you are dating already,” Grantaire remarks the obvious, takes the empty espresso shot and hands it back to Musichetta, “she knows you’re nervous so she won’t say anything, but last time I visited I’m sure she really wants to meet your girl.”

Marius nods. It is then their Triumvirate decide to step into the scene, leads by fierce Enjolras, per usual, in his tight red jeans and oh, _oh_ , Grantaire needs a pint.

Enjolras looks rather weary, the bags under his eyes deeper than usual, he is discussing intensely under his breath about something with Combeferre before he realizes that Combeferre has stopped by the bar.

“Cosette?”

The girl turns her head from Bahorel’s loads of paper crane at the her name, the moment she sees Combeferre, her eyes widen.

“ _Anh ơi!_ ”

She springs herself like a mini excited tornado towards their direction, almost tackles the local mothman into a bone crushing hugs. Moments later, the sound of Vietnamese fills the air gleefully, Marius is so focused and determined to follow the conversation that Grantaire fears he could easily crush a bug between his brows.

“Alright,” Combeferre clears his throat, a hand patting Cosette’s head, “back to your seat kid.”

“You know each other?” Courfeyrac voices everyone’s curiosity, he is already seated, hands under chins.

“Small community,” to which Combeferre replies, his glasses crooked on the bridge of his nose, “we used to be neighbours before I moved fully to Paris. I know she and her dad had recently open a small food stall over District 13, but I haven’t visited them yet, which means Cosette and I haven’t seen each other for two years.”

“Two years!” Cosette pouts, she has turned to hug Marius’ arms, “Only to find you scheming with my boyfriend here! Madame Phạm would be delighted to know.”

Combeferre hums thoughtfully before he gestures everyone to their usual position. Enjolras stands up to take his place and Courfeyrac winks at Grantaire before he turns to hand Enjolras the newly printed flyers.

The meeting begins.

-

First thing first – Grantaire and Marius are step brothers, though one could barely tell their differences, same mess of black inked curls on their heads, same shades of brown/hazel eyes – though Marius appears to be more awkward, neat and lively than Grantaire, who take his responsibility to don the scruffy solemn look. All the features took after their mother, mixed with each of their dads, Grantaire supposes.

That is to say, Grantaire happens to possess a hefty collection of Marius’ embarassing baby pictures. To the other spectrum, being the self-proclaimed best roommate in the whole wide world, Courfeyrac’s own gallery dedicated to Marius’ wild, drunken moments proudly declares itself as Grantaire’s rival.

Marius seems to be aware of what is about to happen when suddenly Bahorel throws and arm around him and Feuilly presses up with a drink as Courfeyrac approaches Cosette to gently guide her out of her boyfriend’s reach; Eponine snorts before standing up and leave her spot to the girl, which is right next to Grantaire, who manages to sneak a wide devilish, up-to-no-good grin on his face as he slowly pulls out his phone.

“ _I’m disowning both of you!!!_ ”

Marius yells from the other side of the room.

“Hush now,” Jehan says, tucks Marius neatly into a sandwich stucked between them and Bahorel, “there are things needed to be done my child.”

Cosette switches her look between them, her eyes filled with mischievous wonder.

“Now, mademoiselle,” Grantaire startes, “I assume you know already I am your boyfriend’s brother.”

“Yes?” Cosette replies sweetly, she glares at Marius on the other side for a moment before turning her focus back to the elder one, “I’ve wanted to meet you but Marius insisted it wasn’t the right time.”

Courfeyrac throws in a full chest laugh.

“My little lady, Pontmercy feared for his life!”

“Then you must be Courfeyrac.”

“Why yes I am,” he turns on his charming mode, “at your service.”

Cosette raises an eyebrow at them. A silent challenge.

“Show me then!”

The pained version of Cosette’s name from Marius’ direction sets everyone into a good laugh – even Combeferre cracks, even Enjolras’ face is showing something similar to a ghost of a smile.

“Capital R,” Courfeyrac snaps his fingers, “you go first big bro.”

“Hmmm,” Grantaire turns on his phone, “now this happened when the kid was five years old and thought maman’s pads were tissues......”

He doesn’t need to look back to know his brother’s face is now red as a ripped tomato. This is totally worth it though, little miss loves it because she shifts closer to Grantaire, her face is beaming, she couldn’t stop smiling and she stops him once or twice to ask whether if he could send her the photos later? – and when it comes to Courf’s turn, Enjolras’ voice informs them incredulously right behind Grantaire that has him almost jump out of the chair in surprise – “I think Pontmercy fainted.”

His hand is resting on the back of Grantaire’s chair, clearly paying attention to the grand, public Marius shame fest going on, and returns a smile with a smile when Cosette looks onto him.

“Hello, I’m Enjolras.”

“Cosette,” she says even it’s unnecessary, points out a drunken dot of red in one of Courfeyrac’s pictures, “and is this you?”

Enjolras taps his curls, shaking his head and sits on the corner of Grantaire’s table.

“Yes, unfortunately, what a shame. That night we went out on Bossuet’s birthday and---“

Marius starts making dying whale noises from Bahorel’s shoulders behind them. Even Fearless Leader has jumped on the bandwagon.

-

By the time Courfeyrac closes his phone in absolute triumphant, Jehan is petting Marius into life over Eponine’s Glare of Judgemental, while Cosette is telling Enjolras about how her dad adopted her and tries his best to keep her in touch with her heritage. Enjolras listens to the little miss closely, a hand presses on his cheek, he asks questions when he feels curious, Cosette answers, at one point, they both smile at each other, like sun and moon, Grantaire has to hide his grin behind his third pint of the night.

It feels endearing somehow, the vision in front of him, then Marius stumbles into their space, poking at Cosette’s dimples and ask her to go home since it’s so late now, monsieur Fauchelevent might be worried; Cosette parts with Enjolras reluctantly, they get along so well, until Enjolras offers her to come back to their next meeting, and the meeting after that, so on, “as long as you feel like it, come join us even if you just want to meet and greet!”

Cosette leaves with loud, welcome kisses on everyone’s cheeks, except for a hug with Eponine; when she turns to Grantaire, a kiss on a cheek same as everybody’s, then she whispers, “make a move with him!”

Grantaire blinks. Her Cheshire grin surfaces in a heart beat before Marius comes forward to tap his shoulder, an ask if they will come home for dinner in the weekend, and then they’re gone.

Some of the gang have already make their departure, there’s only Joly and Bossuet waiting for Musichetta to close her shift; Courfeyrac still chatting with Feuilly about something, while Combeferre points out some parts that he loves about Jehan’s latest poetry.

“Pontmercy fell for right person,” Enjolras says, buttoning his coat, “I like Cosette.”

“No shit,” Grantaire replies, “she’s charmed everyone, including you. Even Ponine.”

Enjolras’ lips twitch. His eyes turn to Grantaire, as if they’re figuring something out, a sprinkle of amusement in there maybe. Grantaire is expecting a word biting back at his last statement, instead he receives Enjolras’ silent invite to exit the café with him, he’s holding the door open, head tilts a side in wonder.

“Come on Grantaire, you take the same line as I do.”

He thinks of Cosette’s words earlier.

“You’re not waiting for your lieutenants?”

Enjolras laughs.

“They’re occupied, and I’m starving. Do you want to grab something on the way?”

“Heck yeah,” Grantaire walks up to him, adjusting his beanie, “may I suggest the bakery nearby?”

He tries not to pay too much attention on the way Enjolras shifts closer to him when they encounter the first wind, gestures to a turn in front of them.

“That way, let’s go.”

Grantaire hopes to Marius will bring Cosette along in their next meeting, he truly does. The little miss seems to breath a new breeze into this group, and Grantaire sure does need some of her advices, he decides then.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Asian Cosette is something I've always wanted since Dallas Les Mis, and I've wanted Asian Combeferre for the longest time, so yeah, f it, make them both Vietnameses because it's time for some self projection.  
> \- Big shout out to Julia for opened my eyes with her love for Marius - this fueled so many ideas and headcanons I'm holding up my sleeves.  
> \- Marius is based on Josh Grosso's, also a courtesy to Julia.  
> \- My head full of thoughts thorough my chat with Bird App Misery though, so I'll be expanding and make this into a series. Stay tune and pray I have enough patience to go along with it. Gods know I have short attention span.  
> \- I think that is for now, hope you'll enjoy this snippet and do come shout out to me on croissantmusain@Twitter or gendryabaratheonn@Tumblr!


End file.
